1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to techniques of processing images, and more particularly to a system and method for fitting images in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Fitting may be used to alter or regulate an image so as to achieve accuracy or conform the image to an image standard. For example, standard characters and standard graphics may be predetermined, so as to determine if a character of an image is identified to an acceptable character if the character is similar to a standard character, and/or a graphic of the image is identified to an acceptable graphic if the graphic is similar to a standard graphic. An electronic device, such as a computer, a server, or a mobile phone, for example, may be utilized to fit an image to identify acceptable characters and acceptable graphics of the image, and to output the acceptable characters and the acceptable graphics to a display unit of the electronic device for display.
In this manner, characters and graphics in the image in a file format, for example, PDF format, CAD (computer aided design) format, TIF format, JPG format, cannot be accurately identified. This method can be imprecise, leading to incorrect operation of fitting the image.